


Shes Mine

by mon_coeur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, G!P Toni, Love, Mates, Nick St.Clair is a Dick, Other, Protective Toni Topaz, Smut, Wolves, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_coeur/pseuds/mon_coeur
Summary: -another converted choni story -- toni is intersex and an alpha wolve--cheryl is toni's mate-enjoy ♥️





	1. protective.

Cheryl looked down at her watch for the fifth time this past minute and groaned. The seconds ticked on by as she paced up and down her driveway with her binder clutched to her chest. School was going to start soon and Toni had promised to get her there on time. Usually she would just walk or catch a ride with Kevin, but Toni had gotten her new motorcycle and insisted Cheryl be the first to ride with her.  
Just when she was about to give up and go inside, the sound of an engine roared through the neighborhood, echoing against the houses as she drove past them. She rolled her eyes at Toni's entrance, knowing her neighbors would probably complain about her disturbing the peace or whatever later.  
Toni rolled up with her new bike and there, sat was her breathtakingly gorgeous girlfriend. Shades covered her chocolate brown eyes, and to match the look, she wore her serpent jacket with a nirvana tee and black ripped skinny jeans. Her pink hair flowed down past her shoulders, still looking flawless even after blowing in the wind, her fingerless gloved hands gripped the handle bars tightly where a helmet dangled under her fingers' grip. She smirked when she caught the readhead staring, clearly enjoying the attention she was receiving. 

Cheryl blushed and headed down the driveway, her hold on her binder tightening as she got closer to the metal death trap. Though Toni did look hot on it and the way she looked so confident and rebellious made Cheryl swoon, but the ACTUAL idea of riding that killing machine made her want to vomit. Toni let go of the handles and pulled Cheryl in by the waist for a quick kiss, smiling when she could feel Cheryl melt in her grip.  
"It's alright, babygirl, I've brought you this." Toni pushed her shades up as she handed Cheryl the red helmet, helping her fit it over her large glasses. Toni cooed when it was in place, laughing when it only earned her a playful swat to the arm. Cheryl was about to sit behind her when Toni grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the front of the bike.  
"I'd feel better if you were in front of me." And though Toni herself was the epitome of danger and recklessness, when it came to Cheryl, she took every precaution she could to make her babygirl safe. The way she said it left no room for arguments, so Cheryl only shrugged and slipped in front of Toni. She smiled internally with giddiness when Toni's toned arms went around her to grip the handle bars, securing her in place. Toni revved the engine unnecessarily loud before speeding onward to school.  
xxx  
"See, I told you we'd get here on time." Toni smiled as she parked her bike, flexing her fingers since she kept a tight grip on the handle the whole time. Cheryl hopped off of the bike, almost tripping on her own feet until Toni caught her by the hips.  
"You alright there, babygirl?" Cheryl pulled off her helmet, her red hair disheveled and her glasses crooked. Toni grinned, about to make a comment on her looks, but Cheryl just shoved her helmet into Toni's arms, snapping,  
"I don't want to hear it," before walking away.  
Toni laughed and easily caught up with Cheryl, taking the large binder in her arms and holding Cheryl's left hand with her right. Like they did every morning, they walked over towards the Building, where their classes would be. Though Toni did hate being in school so early (or just being in school in general) ,she didn't mind it as long as Cheryl was with her, right by her side. They usually cuddled up in the corner of the hallway, sometimes Toni would coax Cheryl into a quickie or make out session, and sometimes she would kiss at her neck until it left marks that claimed Cheryl as hers.  
Most times, though, it would be Cheryl drawing in her Sketchbook or burying her face in a new book.  
Toni would usually just hold Cheryl to her chest and doze off until the bell rang.  
"Well aren't you two just sickeningly adorable." Cheryl looked behind them and smiled when she saw it was Fangs, Toni's best friend. The older boy, whose hair was pushed back, wearing a white shirt with blue ripped jeans and white sneakers, jogged over until he was walking next to them, fist bumping Toni with a smirk.  
"Where's that loud friend of yours, hmm?"  
"Oh, don't act like you don't know his name. You're obsessed with Kevin."  
Toni teased as they reached their usual corner of the hallway, just a few feet away from their first hour room. Fangs blushed but didn't bother to argue since, yeah, maybe he was a little obsessed with Kevin, the taller, beautiful boy who always had a slightly perverted, but extremely hilarious joke up his sleeve and free hugs to give around that made her feel safe. He was Cheryl's only friend when the small, shy girl had first come to Riverdale High last year. He was the only one who could get Cheryl to say more than five words without hiding her face in her book out of shyness. That was, of course, until she met Toni. The 'strictly hook ups, no relationship' girl had pursued her endlessly, mesmerized by Cheryl's beautiful, chocolate eyes, by the way she spoke so softly and carefully choose her words, and by the way her entire face would turn scarlet at the slightest hint of a compliment. It was Toni's fifth time asking her out that Cheryl had agreed, and it's only been getting better and better since that first date.  
"He said he was picking up Starbucks with Betty before school so he'll probably be late." Cheryl informed him quietly as she cuddled up to Toni's chest and opening her binder to finish her sketch she started a few days ago. She smiled when she found it in the mess she called a binder, tuning everything around her out as she reviewed whatever was drawing, leaving reality and entering whatever fantasy world she had created. The rest of their morning was uneventful, with Toni and Fangs arguing over which football team had the best kicker (uniform in Fang's case) until Cheryl politely told them to shut up. First period passed by quickly, with Cheryl trying to copy the notes as Toni whispered what she wanted to do when they got home, which made her face permanently red for the entire hour. Fangs was pelting Kevin with spitballs, smiling innocently when the other boy would turn to him with an amused, but unimpressed, look on his face.  
"I just don't understand how Ms. Mitchell expects us to analyze all these stories. I don't think the color of the girl's dress in that first one really symbolized anything; it just showed that she's tacky." Fangs rambled as the bell rang, shoving everything into his bag messily to most definitely not catch up to Kevin in the hall and flirt with him. Cheryl rolled her eyes at the boys whining, just walking out of the door when a shoulder bumped into her roughly. She nearly dropped her binder from the force and flinched when she heard the guy curse at her for getting in the way.  
It all happened so fast. One second Toni was next to her, making sure she was fine, and the next, she was shoving the boy into the row of lockers, one hand gripping onto the front of the guy's shirt. Toni had her jaw clenched tightly, her other hand in a tight fist, stopped just two inches in front of the guy's face.  
"Toni, stop! Amour, it was just an accident!" Cheryl rushed to them before Toni could put a dent in the poor guy's face. A crowd was quickly growing around them, obviously interested since their fight involved Toni, as in Toni Topaz, the one girl in their school you don't want to mess with. Cheryl thinks she saw Fangs drag Kevin away, but most of her attention was focused on stopping Toni.  
"C'mon, let's just go to class, please? TT, let him go!" Toni hesitated before stepping back from the guy, who was visibly shaking, his back pressed tightly to the lockers to get more space from Toni. Cheryl gestured for him to leave, and he sprinted down the hall, trying to leave as quickly as possible. Toni turned around to see a few others staying behind to see if anything else would happen.  
"Fuck off." She cursed at them, muttering under her breath when everyone scurried off to class with their heads down, clearly trying not to draw attention to themselves.  
Cheryl noticed a few teachers were standing by their doors but knew none of them would say anything. Toni's Uncle was head of the school's district, which basically gave her a 'get out of jail' card. She grabbed Cheryl's hand and led them to Cheryl's second hour, mumbling angrily under her breath, her eyebrows furrowed in anger. Toni gave her a quick kiss before she headed to her class across the hall, her hands still in fists at her sides. Cheryl sat down next to Betty. She was one of Toni's best friends, though she was surprisingly optimistic towards... well, everything. Betty looked up and smiled brightly when she saw it was Cheryl. 

"Some kids came in talking about Toni almost killing Chuck Clayton. Know anything about that?" 

Cheryl rolled her eyes as opened her binder, pulling out all the necessary papers for class.  
"He accidentally walked into me and Toni thought that was a good enough reason to punch him."  
"Not surprised, Toni's very protective over what belongs to her." Cheryl felt her face go red and she narrowed her eyes at the blonde when she laughed, earning a dirty look from Mr. Benson, their history teacher.  
"Miss Cooper, I won't have any disturbances from you in my class, you hear me?"  
"Yeah, yeah." Betty shrugged him off before pulling out her phone to chat up Jughead, her one night stand that 'accidentally' became her boyfriend. Cheryl sighed before pulling out her pencil and continuing her drawing, easily blocking out whatever Mr. Benson was droning on about. How could she be expected to learn about the Black Plague when she had a Sketch to finish?  
xxx  
The insistent footsteps that followed Cheryl through the hallway were beginning to get on her nerves. At first, she hadn't even noticed it, too far into her book to even give it much focus. It was around where Augustus was explaining the 'it's a metaphor' (her favorite part, if she was being honest) when she noticed someone was following her. Uncomfortably close actually.  
Out of curiosity she took a sharp left, the exact opposite way from the library, where she was headed for study hall. She bit her lip when whoever was behind her easily followed her sudden change of course, staying at a distance of maybe five feet. It was like that for another few minutes, taking random paths and going down hallways she's never seen before. Whoever was behind her was determined to follow her, and Cheryl was ready to snap. She stopped, suddenly, in the middle of the hallway, biting her lip when she heard the person behind her had stopped too. She turned around to see... Nick St.Clair? You'd be stupid not to know him; he was the quarterback of the school, and apparently one of the best in the country. He's got the perfect body and the perfect face and the perfect personality, at least according to those girls in her fourth period. He was the player of the school, the guy everyone wanted to have or to be...so why was he following Cheryl?  
"Hey, it's Cheryl, right?" Nick asked with a smile that seemed a little too sinister to be considered sweet. Cheryl hesitantly nodded, looking down at the tiled floor of the hallway.  
She knew all too well why someone like Nick St.Clair would be following her around. The school's jock following the nerd only meant that he either needed his homework done, or maybe he just wanted a new punching bag. Cheryl's been in both positions before, and neither of them was enjoyable.  
"We have history together, I think. You always sit in the back with your face in a book." Cheryl could feel her face heat up slightly, though there was nothing she was actually embarrassed about. Maybe it was just the idea of being noticed or just all of the attention he was focusing on. The way he would bite his lip, the way his eyes would look her up and down, as if she was his prey...all she knew was that she didn't like it one bit.  
"Uh- yeah, I like reading." Cheryl spoke timidly, her voice quiet but loud enough for Nick to hear. The boy nodded his head, but it was obvious that he had his mind on other things. He probably didn't even acknowledge what Cheryl had said. Nick took a sudden step forward and Cheryl flinched back but stayed where she was, and the boy must've taken that as a good sign, as he got closer to Cheryl.  
She felt like she was paralyzed to the spot, recognizing that glint in Nick's eyes. She could feel her heart beating against her chest as Nicks hands gripped her hips, pushing her back until she was roughly pushed into the lockers behind her. When his hands started to move towards her butt, she was basically shocked back to life and started to fight. Her fist came to contact with Nicks jaw, forcing the quarterback's face to the right. Nick hissed in pain, taking his hands off of Cheryl for a moment before slamming them against the lockers next to Cheryl's head.  
"You're going to regret that, Blossom." His voice was as cold as steel and Cheryl pushed herself further against the lockers, trying to get some space between her and the furious jock. Nick grabbed her wrists, keeping them in a tight grip above her head while his other hand was easily pinning her hips to the lockers. Cheryl struggled to get out of Nick's grip, her breathing erratic as panic began to overtake her.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Nick was suddenly pulled off of her, and Cheryl dropped to the ground, her legs too shaky to support herself. She tried to block out Nicks cries and Toni's growl as her fist relentlessly slammed into Nick. It was only a few minutes later when it finally stopped, Toni cursing out something along the lines of "she's mine" and "don't think this is over" as Nick bolted out as soon as the punching stopped. Cheryl jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder but quickly relaxed when she looked up to see Toni. Her fists were red and scraped up, but her main concern was Cheryl. The smaller girl instantly cuddled into her girlfriend's open arms, smiling at how carefully Toni held her, as if she were made of fine china. Toni's hands moved softly over her body to comfort her or to check for any injuries; or maybe both. Once Toni was assured that Cheryl was safe, she pulled back to so she could look at Cheryl, noticing the fear in her eyes from what Nick had done, from what he could've done had Toni not been there. She was kicked out of class for telling her teacher to simply 'fuck off', which she doesn't think was that big of a deal, but whatever. She had gone to the Music Room at first since she knew Cheryl would most likely be there, though she would be disappointed to see Toni being kicked out of class again. She was confused when she couldn't find her girlfriend anywhere and ended up walking aimlessly through the halls until she heard 'you're going to regret that, Blossom'. Finding Cheryl helplessly pinned against a locker, by Nick St.Dick no less, made her see red as she shoved Nick off and repeatedly punched Nick until she could get her breathing back under control. She doesn't really know how many times her fist came in contact with Nick's face, and she doesn't really care. The only thing she could think of was how vulnerable and scared Cheryl was, how Cheryl needed her. 

"Hey, it's alright babygirl, he's gone. He won't do that again, nobody will, I'm here. I'll protect you, you're safe with me." Toni whispered encouragingly, sighing as she felt Cheryl melting in her embrace. She tightened her arms around the smaller girl, hushing her when she could hear the girl whimpering into the crook of her neck.  
"You're safe, I'm here. Shush, it's all okay now, alright? Let's go back to my Trailer, okay? We can watch some of those Disney movies you like, cuddle on my sofa for a bit, huh?" When she felt Cheryl nod she sighed with relief, easily standing up with the girl wrapped legs around her waist and safely in her arms.  
xxx 

The ride to Toni's Trailer wasn't as quiet as Cheryl had wanted considering they had taken Toni's bike, but the feeling of the wind rustling her hair and Toni's warm body behind her helped clear her mind. Toni's Uncle wasn't home at the time, and Toni figured he must be running errands. They settled in Toni's room, curled up on the bed together, with Cheryl using Toni's chest as a pillow as they lay in silence.  
Toni was just waiting for it to happen. She knew everything about Cheryl; how her favorite color was red but told people it was yellow because not a lot people liked it for some reason, how she had a secret stash of comic books hidden in the back of her closet, how she was scared when it stormed and the lightning fill the dark sky with its bright flashes. And she knew how it took time for Cheryl to register things; the death of her twin brother didn't hit her until a few days later, and she had never looked so broken as she clutched to Toni like she was her lifeline.  
Cheryl was strong, but she knew eventually she would let her walls down. It was just who Cheryl was, it was what she did. Toni just had to wait for it to come so she could immediately comfort Cheryl and let her know that she was here, she will always be here.  
"TT?" And there it was. Cheryl voice was quiet and hesitant, just like it was when they had first met. She unconsciously tightened her grip on Cheryl, humming quietly.  
"It's okay, Babe." What Cheryl needed at times like these were constant touches and reassurances that Toni wouldn't leave her and that things were going to be okay, because things were always okay when it was Toni and Cheryl.  
"I-I'm so-sorry, I'm a pathetic gir-" "No, babygirl," Toni hushed her tenderly, rubbing soothing circles into her back,  
"you don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. That jackass was just looking for trouble; you don't need to be sorry." Still, Cheryls body shook against her as the tears began to flow from her eyes, Toni's shirt getting wet from it. 

Toni reached down and carefully took off Cheryls glasses, placing them on the table next to her bed as she slowly undressed her distressed lover. She kissed down her body telling her without words that everything was going to be alright. She kissed from her plump lips to her jawline to that sweet spot on her neck that turned Cheryl into a puddle in her pants down to her nipples, swirling her tongue around them until she was satisfied with how much she had Cheryl trembling down her flat, smooth stomach until finally...  
"T-Toni, you don't have to... mmm, oh, OH TONI!" Cheryl exclaimed as she felt Toni's talented tongue enter and lick up her soaked folds to her clit and sucking on it while trailing a hand up to her right breast and squeezing tenderly. 

"Hmm, already wet are we," Toni mumbled teasingly against Cheryls center, the vibrations causing Cheryl to let out a loud moan. Cheryl trapped Toni's head between her thighs as they trembled with pleasure from the treatment Toni was giving her. But somehow it just wasn't enough. Cheryl brought her hand up to her left nipple, pinching it in time with Toni's thrust inside her with her first two fingers. Toni noticed that she unknowingly started thrusting her hips in time with her fingers but didn't stop after. This went on with the AC doing absolutely nothing to help with the intimate heat generating between the two girls.  
"I-I'm close, Amour." "Cum for me, babygirl." Toni muttered while curving her fingers just right to hit that spot inside Cheryl while sinking her teeth into Cheryl's clit. That combined with the raspy, huskiness of Toni's voice caused Cheryl to explode all over Tonis face and the sheets. Moaning at the pure taste of Cheryl on her lips, Toni released herself in her boxers, the vibrations of her moan prolonging Cheryl's orgasm. Toni licked up Cheryls thighs and sex. She kissed up Cheryls body to her breasts, neck, lips, and then finally collapsing next to Cheryl on the bed.  
After a few minutes in silence, Toni uttered,  
"You are not pathetic, you aren't even close. You're a smart, talented, and beautiful person who I'm lucky to call my girlfriend. Don't you EVER let someone tell you otherwise. Not even me." Toni's hands were on her hips, rubbing small circles on the exposed skin while the rest of her body was covered by Toni in a blanket.  
"I promise you now that nobody will ever do anything like that again. You're an amazing person and you don't deserve the bullshit you've gone through, okay? I'll always be right here for you, and I know you're always going to be here for me too, right?" Toni said, while stripping to her undergarments and wrapping Cheryl lovingly in her arms. Cheryl nodded, a smile forming on her face as she let Toni's words settle in. Toni smiled when she saw Cheryl had accepted what she said, leaning up and pecking her lips.  
"I love you, Cherry"  
"I love you too, Mon Trésor." Cheryl sighed happily, wiping her face to get rid of the tears. And with her face flushed bright red, her hair rustled and her body covered with dark, purple hickeys, she still looked beautiful.  
Toni couldn't stop herself for leaning in for another kiss, almost intoxicated by the taste that was just... Cheryl.  
The rest of the night was spent in Toni's room, tangled together on the bed filled with moans and gasps from both Toni and Cheryl. And when Cheryl finally fell asleep ( after 4 wonderful Orgasms)  
Toni dozed off too, with a content smile on her face.


	2. claiming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's just all pretend that Toni is taller then Cheryl. 
> 
> Enjoy 💓
> 
> _______________________________________

Toni was in a fit of rage. The edges around her vision had long since blurred and she could feel the sharp nick of her extended canines in her mouth. Veronica had noticed her rage first and pulled her off into the girls' locker room that would be empty for the next few hours. Whenever Veronica lost her cool she would hide out in here so she'd figured it'd be safe for Toni to do the same. Fangs was standing guard at the door the second Toni started to shift. It wouldn't do anyone any good if suddenly there was a very large wolf ripping through the school looking for its current object of rage and hostility. 

This wasn't the first time they'd had to keep Toni from going berserk. They'd been working on her rage and if it didn't involve Cheryl she was fairly good at keeping her calm but as soon as Cheryl was involved her inner wolf went on a rampage. 

"I'm going to rip that dickhead to pieces. I'm going to rip apart that little gang of his too," Toni was growling and stretched, all the joints in her shoulders and back popped. It a very clear sign that she was on the edge of losing what very little control she had.  
Basically, what happened is Toni overheard Nick and his fuckboy friends commenting on how tight Cheryl's Skirt were today and the pleasure they'd be able to give her if she weren't a disgusting dyke. And they said it right next to her too!  
Well she was down the hall, so they didn't know that she could hear them... But, still! Even the simple fact that they said that should earn them at least... Ten punches each.  
"Toni, we can't attack Nick or his friends. You're one incident away from being expelled. I know you really don't care about this place but what happens if you get kicked out of school? We're sophomores, if you get kicked out your leaving Cheryl for two more years. You need to keep calm so you can keep Cheryl safe," Veronica was talking calmly trying to get Toni to at least breath through her nose. 

"I can't stand by and let these humans mistreat my mate. It's my job; in my blood, to protect her. How can I be worthy of her if I can't even keep her safe from these pathetic little boys?" Toni slammed her fist into the lockers. The metal groaned and Toni sighed from the little relief of putting her fist through the girls locker.  
Veronica's shoulders slumped and she huffed before looking up at the ceiling in disbelief, "How am I going to explain that to Couch Clayton? Now he's going to do a drug test."  
"Don't stress too much. Your blood will always come back clean," Toni rolled her eyes as she pulled her fist back, wincing at the deep cuts that resulted. She cracked her neck as the skin quickly knitted itself back together. Just one of the perks to being more than human, she guessed.  
"Feel better?" Ronnie asked, folding her arms over her chest. Remembering what had set her off to begin with caused that anger to flicker to life again. 

"What can we do V? I need to do something!"  
"We'll figure it out but we'll be clever about it. Your Uncle would be pissed if you got kicked out of school," Veronica reasoned. She was right. Mr. Topaz had been very clear in his house rules when he'd taken her in years ago. Veronica's Parents Mr and Mrs Lodge weren't Veronicas real Parents tho and that nugget of truth had come when Veronica had her first transformation.  
Toni knew in her blood she was an Alpha but she didn't force anyone to join her pack. She'd preferred running solo anyway but Veronica had insisted. Mr. Lodge had agreed to take in Toni, even had a place built for her over their extended garage that was separate from the house. All of that was under the condition that she do her best to fit into society; go to school, stay out of trouble, and not hurt anyone, but she didn't accept the offer.  
So far she only struggled with staying out of trouble mostly because she'd never really held back with her anger. She mostly didn't hurt anyone but that was from interference from Veronica and Fangs. Veronica was not about to have Toni kicked back out into the woods to fend for herself. 

One, Cheryl would be heartbroken and two, Toni needed family. Having her get kicked out again would reverse all the work she'd put in since they were nine.  
"I say we channel that anger of yours into something more constructive and leave those aussie idiots for a later time. They're going to do something that is going to get them in trouble and then we won't have to worry about them anymore," Fangs said from the doorway.  
"They're on the football team, they're not going to get in trouble," Toni snapped back.  
"Coach Clayton is already enforcing the rule that anyone on the football team will be benched if caught bullying anyone in this school," Fangs cut in. 

"Then she won't have a team. Meaning she's not going to do it," Toni was already tired of this argument. She should just order them to stand down and let her beat those morons into a bloody pulp. She rid herself of that thought quickly. She had never wanted to be an Alpha and made a promise to herself that she would never abuse the Alpha's order. So instead of ordering them out of the way she'd just force her way through. Violently. 

"Give it some time, Toni. Besides the bell's about to ring and I want to meet Kevin for lunch on time today," Fangs announced.  
She checked the clock on the wall. They had just a few minutes till the bell rang and she wanted to walk Cheryl to lunch/protect her.  
Ronnie headed for the mirror and fixed her hair and cheerleader uniform. She rolled her eyes at the cheerleader public appearance checklist that Veronica followed religiously.  
"Fine, let's go," She huffed and headed for the door. Fangs blocked her and Veronica was by her side in a second.  
They looked her over and knew she'd pass the test. Her skin wasn't buzzing anymore with the need to shift. Her vision had cleared so she knew her pupils were normal and her breathing was coming in steady breaths. She had full control over herself; mainly from getting out a little frustration with that locker door, and the thought of seeing Cheryl in just a minute.  
If they got out of her way and now. V and Fangs shared a look then nodded. They walked out of the locker room and she followed. The bell would ring any second so they parted down different hallways; Fangs to get Kevin, Veronica to join the rest of the cheerleaders for lunch, and her to get Cheryl. 

She reached Cheryl's classroom right as the bell buzzed. She stood patiently as students filed out in a rush to socialize with all their friends. Many of them weren't surprised to see her waiting at the door. This was pretty much a daily occurrence but a few of the students tensed up in fear when they saw Toni standing there before they took off quickly. Then Cheryl stepped out of the classroom, eyes cast down looking at some papers.  
Toni joined her side instantly and took Cheryl's hand in hers. "Hey Babe," She smiled. A feeling of calm washed through her when Cheryl met her eyes and smiled widely. "Guess what!" Cheryl exclaimed before waving her papers in front of Toni. She caught the big red A+ as the pages waved in the air. "You passed your test," Toni beamed with pride. Cheryl's smile exploded and she pulled her girlfriend into a happy dance right there in the middle of the hallway.  
Toni shot a glare to those that watched with snickers or shock. When they majority of them took off down the halls in fear she smirked. Cheryl ignored everyone around her and pulled Toni into a tight hug.  
"I can't believe I actually passed," Cheryl muttered looking back down at her test papers.  
"I knew you would. You're a genius babygirl," Toni said with a wide smile of her own.  
"So what's my prize?" Cheryl's smile turned into a seductive smirk. One look and her blood was boiling and the animal inside of her was trying to claw its way out. 

She looked down both sides of the hallway and hated how crowded it still was. Shouldn't everyone be in the lunchroom by now? She clenched her teeth, biting back the possessive growl in her throat and grabbed Cheryl's hand before pulling her down the hall and into one of the empty classrooms.  
xxxx  
She kicked the door shut, flipped the lock and had Cheryl tight in her arms within a few seconds. Cheryl wrapped her arms over Toni's shoulders and smiled up the few inches that separated them in height.  
"Someone's feisty today," She joked.  
She wasn't kidding. She was just in the first phase of her mating cycle. She knew she would normally hold on for a few days before she'd need to lock herself up but now she knew Cheryl was ready, it was going to be so much harder to resist. 

Right now, she was not about to resist kissing her girl senseless. She grabbed at Cheryls thighs and lifted, Cheryl's long legs wrapping around her. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped but Toni cut it off with a deep kiss. She took a few steps till Cheryl was sitting on the teacher's desks but she kept Toni flushed against her with her legs wrapped tight around her waist.  
The heat pulsed between them and she tilted her head to open up Cheryl's lips not wasting any time to taste the sweetness with her tongue.  
Cheryl moaned against her and everything inside her snapped with rapid fire attention. She gripped at Cheryl's thighs wanting to claw off her ridiculously tight Skirt. One of Toni's hands traveled up into her red hair and pulled at it, taking out the bow, and drawing in their kiss to a much deeper level.  
Her hands traveled from Cheryl's thighs to her perfectly round ass. She gripped and squeezed with one hand while the other traveled up and slipped beneath her shirt. Cheryl's skin was on fire and muscles tensed under her exploration. Everything inside Toni snapped and she lost control, bucking into Cheryl.  
Heat pressed against her and she desperately wanted out of her own pants and in Cheryl's. 

Cheryl moaned again and met her as they thrust against each other. She pushed against Cheryl and soon realized she was hovering over her as Cheryl was laid out on the desk underneath her. She pulled back for air and to gain some clarity but before she could say that she was on the brink of losing control Cheryl pulled her back down, biting on her bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. 

Since they had taken the next step in their relationship, she'd been much bolder when they'd make out. Toni's level of frustration sky rocketed and she desperately wanted this mating cycle to pass so she could finally have Cheryl without fear of breaking her or being too rough. This was getting dangerously close to going much too far inside a classroom but when Cheryl broke away and trailed her lips down to her throat she stopped thinking altogether.  
Toni pulled herself back just a bit to tear away the clothing separating their lower halves and Cheryl's blouse, taking a condom from her back pocket, rolling it down her 8 inch erection, and finally pushing herself oh so slowly inside Cheryl's pussy. Both their mouths formed 'o's in pleasure, before Toni started slamming her hips against Cheryl's, and she was pulled back down.  
Cheryl sucked, nipped, and nibbled at her pulse point and now she was grinding her hips against Toni's to match her slow and hard thrusts. Doing to her being basically half-hard all day, Toni's nerves were already coiled tight and she felt like exploding. She needed to hold onto something tightly but didn't want to leave bruises on her girls waist. She sucked on Cheryl's Nipples, Neck and Collarbone hard to leave marks claiming the red head girl as hers. She gripped at the desk underneath them and dug her fingernails in after some rougher thrusts. Toni brought one hand up and stroked Cheryl's clit in time with her thrusts. Cheryl was moaning and writhing beneath her. She felt her stomach tighten and her canines extend. She focuses really hard on marking Cheryl's neck in a fit of passion. "OH GOD, TONI I-," Cheryl moaned burying her forehead in her neck and gripping tighter at her.  
White spots exploded behind her eyes and her hips moved in quick jerky thrusts, the desk scraping against the tile floor.  
The coil inside her snapped and she couldn't stop the moan that tore from the very pit of her as a hot stickiness bursted onto Toni's thighs and Toni released into the condom.. 

Both of them couldn't breath for a few seconds, lost in the amazing feeling that was pulsating through her body. Toni kept herself on her elbows, eyes clenched tightly closed for a few moments as she realized what just happened. She had sex with Cheryl in a classroom during school hours.  
Every part of her was beyond satisfied to finally release the tension and her wolf was beyond satisfied.  
It knew that she had come inside of its mate which was the point of the mating cycle.  
She finally opened her eyes and saw the lazy smile that met her. She could only blink trying to still digest what they'd just done. The grip in her hair loosened as did the legs wrapped around her waist. 

"That was awesome," Cheryl practically purred.  
Her lips formed a smug smirk, Cheryl seemed really content.  
"It was like rainbows exploded into fireworks behind my eyes," Cheryl explained.  
That was as good an answer as any.  
This was the first time they'd ever did it in a classroom, not that she hadn't tried to a couple of times but Cheryl had always stopped her before they'd even really started it.  
Toni pulled herself up noting that her fingers stung. Cheryl didn't move at all.  
She got back on her feet, knees a bit shaky and went to help Cheryl get up as well.  
Cheryls red hair was mess and she only imagined how hers looked as well. Toni's shirt was bunched up and wrinkled, but at least her pants were okay. She took off the condom, tied it, and threw it in the trash can, buried under some papers.  
"Just give me a second. I can't feel my legs," Cheryl gushed, still smiling up at the ceiling.  
Toni chuckled, both parts of her pleased with that statement. She watched her girls pale chest moving up and down her stiff nipples looking delicious and ready to be devoured again, her breast covered in hickeys. Cheryl looked just so fucking edible.  
She readjusted herself and ran her fingers through her hair, hissing at the sharp pain at the tips of her fingers.  
She investigated and found splinters in the tips of each finger. She'd torn gauges in the desk during their sex session.  
The desk was also a good five feet from where they'd started. Cheryl sat up and noticed as Toni attempted to pull out the splinters.  
She reached out and took her hands in her own and helped.  
Cheryls touch was gentle and stroked a fire beneath her skin. Cheryl finished with one hand and Toni immediately placed it on Cheryl's waist, pulling them close again. Soft curves became flush against her and that fire and need stirred inside her again. She leaned forward not even remembering that Cheryl was pulling out splinters and buried her face in the crook of her neck.  
She inhaled deeply ravishing the scent of satisfaction that poured from her skin. It was salty and thick of her scent. She reached out with her tongue, leaving a long lick at her pulse point before biting down softly. She had the sudden urge to tell Cheryl to forget about the splinters and rip off her clothes and do it all again.  
"Easy, Tiger... TT, what happened?" Cheryl asked pulling her out of the hazy fog that was clouding her mind. She felt fingers brush against the newly sensitive skin on her left wrist.  
She pulled back and blinked, trying to pull her focus on what Cheryl was asking. She looked down as Cheryl traced the marks again. The lines were lighter against her skin which would darken in a few days to where it wouldn't be noticeable at all. "Amour?" Cheryl asked trying to draw her back and answer. 

"Put my fist through a locker earlier," Her voice was raspy, her throat scratchy. She could see Cheryl shiver at the sound of her voice and then furrow her brows together in thought. She answered before Cheryl could even ask,  
"I heard some idiots commenting about good you looked today. It was either the locker or their faces." 

"Please don't. You know I hate violence," Cheryl whispered still gently stroking the mended flesh. Her body shivered at the touches and it was becoming increasingly difficult to just not take her there against the floor. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply but that didn't help. The smell of them was heavy in the air and Cheryl smelt so good.  
"I just want to keep you safe," Toni muttered slowly losing the battle to keep her hands still.  
"Then keep me safe by holding me in your arms. Nothing else matters but you and me," Cheryl kissed her. Soft and quick and then she pulled back. She leaned forward following those amazing lips but Cheryl just smiled and lifted her hands to Toni's shoulders.  
"We should but the desk back where it was and fix ourselves up before next period."  
"But I like the smell of you like this," She whined and to make her point leaned forward and took another deep breath at her throat.  
"You smell like... mine." She pulled back grinning to a blushing Cheryl.  
"Still, I have gym next and you have History. We only have a few minutes till lunch is over," Cheryl said and Toni let her hands drop to her side in defeat. Her stomach groaned and ended any thoughts of trying to persuade her to forget class and food and go for round two. Cheryl giggled and then laced their fingers together.  
With one hand she pulled the desk back into place and then went to crack a window to help air out the room. Cheryl stuck by her side till they reached their lockers and finally separated their hand lock.  
"See you after gym?" Cheryl asked, smiling brightly. Toni smiled back at Cheryl, "Of course babe, I love you"  
Cheryl's smile lit up the hallway and she placed a quick peck on her lips "I love you more mon petit amour," before taking off for the gym.  
Toni watched her go with a dazed, loving gaze before the bell exploded and ruined her good mood. 

Toni shuffled off to her next class with a scowl with the rest of the students cowering away from her path in fear.


	3. forever mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the love making while toni is in mating cycle is different than the normal love making, at the mating cycle toni gets a strong urge to knot cheryl wich she does... Enjoy 💓

The next day at school was the same for Choni. They got to school, walked in holding hands, and looking into eachother's eyes adoringly like two lovesick puppies while ignoring everyone around them.  
The real problem came when Toni had to drop Cheryl off for her first period and go to hers. When Cheryl left her sight she could feel her skin start to tremble and a wild swirl of emotions cloud her mind. 

Panic swelled and she needed Cheryl to come back that instant. She started to move forward and stopped as that ball of panic in her gut exploded into pain. She crashed into the lockers next to the doorway, knees nearly buckling as she struggled not to shift from the pain. 

"Toni?" Veronica's voice was muffled despite her pack member suddenly being right beside her. "What's wrong?" "Is she okay?" Fangs asked joining them. Ronnie shook her head, still not knowing what was going on. Fangs took a deep breath as he was thinking about the ritual and cocked his head in confusion. 

"She smells different. Like too much Cheryl and too much wolf," Veronica stepped back looking at Fangs for answers . 

"Oh damn," Fangs eyes got wide and he stepped back. Toni was doubled over now, canines extended and brown eyes turning grey. 

"She's going into her mating cycle early." "What? How?" Veronica asked. Toni was days ahead since they all went at the same time. 

"You can't smell it? She and Cheryl must have gotten a little too intimate lately. Like that fuck session yesterday that I really didn't need to overhear," Fangs explained having been in the science lab above that classroom. 

"Wait, she and Cheryl had sex? At school?" Veronica asked shocked looking down at Toni. "Enough to jump start it at least. You need to get her locked up before she goes all 'cavewoman' on Cheryl, drags her from the school, and does something she'll later regret," Fangs announced while looking down both sides of the hallway to see if anyone was witnessing this. 

"Okay," Veronica said and pulled Toni to her feet. Fangs followed, keeping a look out till they were outside of the school. The bell rang shortly after they reached the tree line behind the school grounds. Ronnie knelt down next to Toni and made sure their gazes locked, "We're going to lock down. Think you can focus enough to make it?" 

Toni could barely nod. She was splitting apart at the seams and the only thought through her mind was to make Cheryl hers. She couldn't hold back anymore and felt the tremor vibrate through her body and then she was running on four legs. She could focus enough to know she was running away from the school and not towards it with Veronica hot on her heels. 

She reached the entrance to their cave and never slowed down, not till she crashed into the wall inside her personal cage. Veronica shifted back and locked the door, securing the chains and adding a few extra since Toni was even more lost to the wolf. Toni shook her head, pawed at the ground and then all human thoughts escaped her. Veronica could see it happen behind her large, piercing grey eyes and then Toni was crashing against cage door trying to break free. 

Veronica sat, curling her knees into her chest to keep warm. She would stay watch and make sure Toni didn't break out. She couldn't let Toni go and risk her hurting Cheryl. 

Cheryl would forgive her, in a heartbeat but Toni would never forgive herself. 

xxxx

It has been a week since she'd seen Cheryl but it had taken that long just for her to get back into her right frame of mind. She remembers bits of trying to gnaw her way through steel bars just so she could find her Mate. She'd never felt such desperation and lust and it had driven her crazy to the point of trying to gnaw off her ears so she could fit through the steel bars better. She'd been filled with rage because her mind had made up someone trying to hit on Cheryl and she wasn't there to defend her right as her mate. 

That had been the worst day, she'd even believed the image in her mind to be real and that Veronica was against her.  
Now, she was clear minded and ready to make up her sudden disappearance to her girl. 

She had candles lit, roses in vase on the dinner table, and a steak dinner for two keeping warm in the oven. Veronica was covering for her with her parents so they wouldn't come knocking every thirty minutes once Cheryl got here. 

She was pacing patiently for her mate to arrive and kept counting backwards to keep her nerves from fraying. She was borderline of breaking out in a tremor. She wanted this to be special because Cheryl was special and deserved this to be completely magical. But she wasn't going to force it. If it didn't happen tonight that was okay too. She would be ready when the timing was ready. But she was still nervous. 

xxxx

A soft knock came at the door and she jumped not having heard a car door or footsteps. She growled at herself for being so lost in her head she'd lost track of her senses. She opened the door to her apartment over the extended garage. 

Cheryl stood before her in a black lace dress with her red hair falling in curls one sided on her shoulder. 

She could've sworn her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.. 

"Hi," Cheryl whispered . "Hey," She barely found her voice to whisper it back. She reached out and took Cheryl's hand in her own and pulled her inside. She kissed her with tremendous passion, relieved to finally have Cheryl within kissing distance again. "Hmm, What smells so good?" Cheryl mumbled against her lips. 

"Steak, fries and steamy rolls," She answered, kissing her again. 

"Oh, I was going to say you," Cheryl pulled back with a cheeky grin. Toni couldn't help the eye roll that followed and the little smile that pulled on her lips. She pulled Cheryl in further into the Trailer leading her to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for her. Cheryl sat down and pulled the flowers closer and took a deep breath. Toni laid out their dinners and made sure she gave Cheryl the well done steak instead of her rare. 

They ate and Cheryl caught her up on what happened the previous week at school with their free hands linked over the table. She hated her mating cycles because her entire pack was on the same one. That left Cheryl at school without her, Veronica and Fangs. Cheryl promised nothing bad happened and that no one bothered her while she was absent. 

"You won't be at school soon during those cycles anyway," Toni finished off her steak and looked up to Cheryl's quizzical face. 

"What? Why?" Cheryl asked. 

"Because you'll be with me," Toni smirked. 

"I can't miss school!" Cheryl exclaimed with surprise. Toni's jaw dropped. That wasn't good. She would literally go crazy if she couldn't be with her mate during the mating cycle. Her wolf would rip apart her sanity. 

"I'm kidding," Cheryl reached over and took her hand, "I practically don't go to class anyway when you're not there to make sure I go in." 

She growled, her panic level lowering, "That wasn't funny babe." "I've never seen your jaw drop like that. It was hilarious to me," Cheryl defended.  
Toni leaned back and folded her arms across her chest with a huff. 

Cheryl stood from the table and walked around to where she was seated. She refused to acknowledge her for a second but couldn't ignore her when she straddled her on the chair. 

Cheryl wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned down to peck her lips but stopped when her ass collided with the table from Toni sitting so close. Toni unfolded her arms and gripped at Cheryl's waist firmly before kicking out with one foot, sending the table sliding across the floor. 

"That was hot," Cheryl whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips. They kissed softly with light pecks and massaging lips. Cheryl pulled back lipstick smeared and took a deep breath with her eyes closed. When she opened them again, Toni could see how dark her chocolate eyes became.

A tremble started in her muscles but it wasn't from fighting back a shift. Surprisingly, her inner wolf was very calm in this moment. "Is it time for dessert?" Cheryl asked seductively. 

Toni wasted no time in standing, Cheryl's legs going to wrap around her waist.  
She carried her into her room while Cheryl was kissing and nibbling at her neck. She laid her down softly and laid between her legs. Cheryl cupped both of her cheeks and smiled softly, 

"I love you Toni." She whispered. 

She locked eyes with Cheryl's and whispered it back to her. Then, she leaned down and pulled Cheryl's top lip between her own. Their soft kisses evolved into deeper kisses when she couldn't help but run her tongue along Cheryl's bottom lip.  
Cheryl opened up and sucked Toni's tongue in her mouth, as hands started to roam. 

Cheryl tugged at the bottom of her shirt and she leaned back enough for her to take it off. She shivered a bit at the cool air biting at her overheated skin. Cheryl's eyes raked down her chest, fingers tracing the trail of her gaze. She traced from her collar bone, between her breast and against the dips of her abs before resting at the waistband of her pants. 

Those long pale fingers left a trail of burning skin and she felt her cock twitch in anticipation as they came to rest at the top of her pants. Cheryl's fingers trembled as she popped the button and pulled down the zipper. She reached out and grasped at Cheryl's hands before they started to tug off her pants, 

"Are you sure princess? We can still wait," She looked into Cheryl's eyes and searched out the truth in her gaze. 

"I'm ready to be with you a hundred percent. Make me yours," Cheryl whispered. Toni released her grip and Cheryl immediately started to pull her pants down her hips. She helped kicked them off along with her shoes and socks and then she was only in her bra and compression shorts. Cheryl's hands trailed shakily over the exposed skin and her eyes rolled back at the sensation of soft hands touching her where no one else has before. 

"These look painful. I didn't know you wore them," Cheryl mentions, running her fingers at the edge of her increasingly tight shorts. 

"People don't need any reasons to bully you more. If they knew I walked around with a dick and you still dated me, my intimidation factor alone wouldn't even stop them from thinking about attacking you," She surprised herself by saying all that without anger in her voice for the idiots they went to school with. 

"I don't care what they think. I only care about you," Cheryl's pulled at the shorts but Toni reached down and stopped her. "Tonight's about you," She reached down and traced her fingers under the edge of her dress. Thighs flexed under her soft touch. She trailed her hands upward pulling the dress up with it. Cheryl sat up enough for Toni to remove the dress completely. She took in a deep breath, mouth watering at the goddess that laid beneath her. Abs flexed as she laid back down, her pale skin begging for her to ravish. 

She leaned back down and pulled Cheryl into a firm but hungry kiss. She kissed her till her she could feel her heartbeat in her lips, hands trailing over soft skin from her thighs, down her arms, from her collarbone to between her breasts and over her smooth abs. 

Cheryl took the next step and unclasped Toni's bra. She pulled back shocked but Cheryl stared up at her with heavy lids and a soft smile. 

Cheryl tossed her bra across the room and then reached up, cupping both her breasts; one in each palm. Her breathing came quicker as Cheryl's thumbs brushed over her nipples and sent tiny ripples of pleasure down her spine. She closed her eyes and hummed at the sensation. 

The menstruations stopped and right before she opened her eyes one of her nipples was wrapped in a liquid heat and then a tongue flicked over it. "Holy fuck," She trembled, arms shaking as she tried to keep herself propped up. She felt lips smile around her nipple before they nipped at it. The shaking in her arms doubled and she feared she might actually collapse on top of her princess. 

Cheryl released that nipple with a wet pop and repeated with her other one. Her breaths were quick and deep now, the tremble ripping down her back and her shorts so tight she was afraid she might be losing circulation at this point. 

Cheryl leaned back with another wet pop and smiled up at her with satisfaction. She couldn't help her growl and she leaned down and forced her tongue through Cheryl's lips. They kissed till they couldn't breath and as she pulled back for air, Cheryl nipped at her lower lip. Her stomach jolted and she knew she wouldn't last if they kept teasing each other. She wanted this to be special for Cheryl and if she came to soon she figured that would put a damper to it. 

She pulled back, determined to ravish every inch of Cheryl's body till the world exploded for her again. She ran her hands down smooth abs, around her waist and up her spine. She popped Cheryl's bra clasp and removed the hindering materiel. 

She stared down at the beauty beneath her. Breasts rising with every quick breath Cheryl was gasping in. She placed a strong kiss on her lips before pulling back and trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. She sucked and nipped at the skin there till Cheryl was thrusting her hips up, head tossed to the side and moaning. She pulled back with a smirk, a hickey already forming. She trailed kisses down her collarbone and around one breast, up to the nipple and then around it before pulling it into her mouth and placing a open mouth kiss there. She licked and nipped, dragged her teeth over it while her other hand squeezed and her thumb flicked over the nipple of her other breast. 

Cheryl's moans were louder and longer, hands lost in her hair spurring her on. She pulled back for air, pleased to see both nipples gleaming from her saliva and peaked in the air. She blew against them softly and her lover jutted her hips up violently into her own. 

"Please," Cheryl begged. Toni looked up at her confused. What did Cheryl need? Cheryl reached down and trailed her fingers over the band of her compression shorts once more. Ah! She shook her head no once she realized what Cheryl was asking for. She wasn't done ravishing her body. 

She leaned back down and kissed both breasts again then trailed her lips down. She kissed each of her abs, licked her way down the valley that separated them before trailing her fingertips against the edging of Cheryl's lace underwear. She looked up seeking permission again and gets her answer when Cheryl lifts her hips to help her. 

She pulls them down and stares at the soft curls. She's kneeling by the time she's removed her underwear completely and leans down, placing a trail of soft kisses up smooth legs till she's breathing in the most potent scent that is pure Cheryl. She places a tentative kiss into the curls above Cheryl's folds and looks up. Cheryl's eyes are fluttering, hands gripping at the tangled sheets. She can see the rapid breaths as her gaze fixates for a moment on Cheryl's heaving breasts. She takes another deep breath and her mouth waters again. She leans back down and kisses directly over her folds and hears Cheryl gasp. She takes it a step further and swipes her tongue over the folds and her eyes roll back into her head at the sweet salty taste that clings to her tongue. This is her new favorite taste and she licks out again. Her third lick is a bit harder and slips between the folds till it runs over a bump at the top. 

Cheryl literally curls in on herself and one hand quickly gets lost in her hair and she grips it tightly. She licks again, firmer than her last lick. Cheryl's torso falls back to the bed, her head tossed into the pillows, throat exposed and her back arching up. Her grip tightens so she licks again and again till the thighs beneath her palms are trembling and a slight layer of sweat is gleaming on Cheryl's skin. She circles the nub with her tongue and travels down and Cheryl's thighs trap her head between them as a warm gush of liquid fills her mouth. She laps it up greedily and only stops when Cheryl's hand falls from her hair and her legs collapse on the bed. 

Cheryl is panting heavily, a lazy smile on her face as she pulls herself up to hover over her once more. She licks her lips clean and relishes in the world's greatest flavor drowning out her taste buds. She wants to go again but Cheryl is now pulling her down for a deep kiss, moaning as their tongues duel and Cheryl tastes herself. 

"That was...I want you to taste you like that," Cheryl whispers against her lips. She can feel herself twitch against the fabric of her shorts and groans at the pain. Cheryl pulls back and studies her face. She tries to smile softly but Cheryl must sense what her discomfort is. She reaches down and quickly pulls down her shorts till she can't reach anymore and finishes the removal with her feet. 

She moans when her cock is freed from confinement, and she can feel it pulsing with want. Cheryl's hands trail up her thighs before coming around the front of her hips. A finger traces down the length of her and it feels so amazing that she just can't hold herself up anymore. She buries her face into Cheryl's neck as that finger turns into a loose grip at the base of her dick. 

Cheryl pumps once, then twice and hums, "I don't think I can wait. Please," Cheryl is begging again and drawing Toni forward to meet hip to hip. She hisses at the warmth that trails over the head of her penis. She slides effortlessly over the folds and pants into Cheryl's neck. She never imagined this would feel like heaven and she's not even inside her yet.

She pulls back from Cheryl's neck and looks down, replacing Cheryl's hand with her own and now she's guiding herself against Cheryl's folds. She stops at her entrance and takes a deep breath. 

Cheryl reaches up and cups her cheeks, pulling her into a deep kiss. She pushes forward, the tip just pushing through and then stopping as Cheryl takes in a deep breath. When Cheryl starts kissing her again she starts to push in a bit more, the tightness wrapping around her and pulling her in further. It's a smooth glide, but she stops every few seconds to let Cheryl get used to her size. 

"Keeping going, please," Cheryl whispers against her lips and she pushes till their hips meet. Cheryl bites on Toni's bottom lip and cries out. She stops all movement and waits. It's a long few seconds as Toni places small gentle kisses across Cheryl's cheeks, throat, forehead and on her lips. 

Cheryl thrusts her hips and pulls Toni back into a deep kiss. She keeps thrusting in and out of warm heat until the tip of her cock is bumping against something that makes Cheryl's back arches, arms wrapping around her shoulders. 

"Right there, go faster," She whispers up into Toni's ear and a whimper escapes her. She thrusts softly and fast, clenching her eyes at the tightness that surrounds her. 

She ups her pace a bit more, making note of every breath and gasp that Cheryl makes beneath her. Palms grip at her shoulder blades and pulls her down, sucking in her bottom lip in another kiss.  
Legs wrap around her and pull her in tighter hindering how far she can pull out. 

Both of their breaths come in shaky gasps and she shifts on her elbows to kiss her deeper. A long moan fills the near silence and something snaps inside of her. The need to make Cheryl hers. She struggles for a bit needing to keep control but she loses against that fight as she thrusts just a little bit faster with more strength and tilts her head, teeth biting down on soft, salty skin. 

Cheryl doesn't gasp out in pain but moans again and it spurs her on. She can feel those thighs flexing against her and she trusts deeper and faster, feeling the burn at the tips of her fingers. Cheryl tosses her head back, nails now digging into her shoulders. She nips at her neck, licks and sucks at the skin there letting all of her senses drown in everything that is Cheryl. 

She can feel that coil in the pit of her stomach again and knows that she's close. She can feel the need inside her build to make Cheryl her's to knot her as she puts more strength in her hips. The tip of her cock keeps hitting against the barrier inside her and she realizes that she's filled Cheryl completely and it fills her with pride as she pounds into it without being rough. 

Cheryl begins to shake beneath her, barely able to catch her breath. Her back arches, head tossed back, a long deep moan ripping from her throat. Her walls spasmed around Toni's penis and that coil snaps inside of her and then she's jerking, filling Cheryl with long hot spurts of her cum. She keeps pumping long after Cheryl has gone still beneath her till she stops coming inside her and falls limp in Cheryl's embrace. 

They both breathe deeply with Toni still buried to the hilt inside of her. She's never felt so complete, like this is where she has always meant to be. They don't move for long minutes till until Toni finally pulls free and rolls over to her side . 

"That feels weird," Cheryl mutters. Toni forces herself to her elbows and looks back at Cheryl lying beside her. "I can feel it." Toni is utterly confused until Cheryl waves her hands down towards her vagina. Curiously, Toni takes a peek and finds that she's cum so much inside of Cheryl that her cum is dripping out from between her folds. She smirks, proud of herself and the wolf inside her shivers in satisfaction. 

"That is really hot," Toni mutters, already feeling herself stir again. 

"I'm so numb," Cheryl mutters again, still unable to move. Toni comes to lay beside her and pulls Cheryl into her arms and they cuddle face to face. "Are you okay baby?" She whispers. Cheryl just hums contently and nods. She watches as that lazy smile returns to her lover's lips. 

"I love you." 

"I love you." 

Cheryl whispers. It doesn't take long till Cheryl is blissfully asleep and Toni soon joins her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was the last chapter, i love you all thanks for reading.
> 
> leave a kudo and a comment if y'all want more wolf/vampire one shots ♥️
> 
> CHERYLS DRESS : https://uploads.wornontv.net/2019/01/cheryl-black-lace-dress.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> TONIS OUTFIT:   
> https://www.shopyourtv.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/Met-gala-after-party-134.png

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo and a comment if i should continue 💓


End file.
